


Day One Hundred Forty-Three || Unexpected Entry

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [143]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He's never wanted to join an after school club. It's all just such a waste of time! But...Sasuke might find himself without a choice.





	Day One Hundred Forty-Three || Unexpected Entry

“Oh hey, look.”

Glancing up from his phone, Sasuke looks first to Naruto, then to the bulletin board he’s pointing to. A myriad of posters, announcements, and reminders are tacked to it. “...what?”

“Right here! The theater program’s opening up for auditions!”

The Uchiha’s expression immediately falls into a deadpan. “Gonna go be an idiot on stage?”

“Sounds like fun, doesn’t it?”

“Not really.”

“Aw, c’mon Sasuke! Don’t be such a stick in the mud -”

“It’s just not my scene, Naruto. I’m not an actor.”

“You could help behind the scenes!”

“...meaning?”

“Y’know, help with sound, or lights, or...backgrounds!”

“...and that’s supposed to sound any more appealing?”

The blond huffs a sigh, crossing his arms. “Do you do  _ anything _ outside classes?”

“Should I? This is school. Where you go to class, and you learn.”

“Extracurricular activities are a  _ good _ thing! Maybe you’d actually make more friends besides just me.”

“I wasn’t aware we were friends,” is Sasuke’s nonchalant reply, eyes back on his phone as Naruto starts throwing a tantrum.

“T’hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Naruto!”

Both boys turn to see a classmate approaching: Hinata Hyūga, a fellow senior. A stack of papers is clutched to her chest, a smile on her face. “Oh, hey Hina!”

“Thinking of joining an after school club?”

“Uh...maybe! I’m a little busy with sports…”

“Oh, that’s okay! Those are important, too!”

“But uh, Sasuke could use something to do after school!”

That earns him a cool look from his companion.

“Oh…?”

“Yeah! All he does is go to class, study at home...and do it all over again! M’tellin’ ya, Hinata: it’s  _ tragic _ .”

She blinks wide eyes at him, glancing then to Sasuke. “Um…”

“I don’t  _ want _ to join a club,” he quickly clarifies, glaring at his friend. “Naruto just likes to give me crap about being attentive to my studies.”

“Ya gotta get out and live a little, Sasuke!” Naruto insists, opening his arms wide. “Can’t you do  _ something _ during high school you’d look back on and think, ‘hey, I enjoyed that!’ - is that so hard to ask?”

“What makes you think a club would make me happy?”

“Well you’re such a grump now without one,” Naruto mutters between pursed lips, ignoring the squint-eyed look he gets. “So maybe it’d be worth a try!”

“Look...no offense, Hinata,” Sasuke then offers, looking to her and ignoring Naruto. “I’m sure they’re great, I’m just...not looking for anything else to pile on my plate.”

“That’s all right Sasuke,” Hinata assures him with another smile. “A club should be something you  _ want _ to do. While I’m s-sure Naruto has good intentions, wanting you to get involved...it’s up to you.”

“Aww, Hinata! You were supposed to side with me!”

“I...I’m sorry, but -”

“Just forget it,” Sasuke cuts in, lifting a hand to signal the conversation is over. “Have fun with your plays, Hinata. And you with your sports, Naruto.”

Watching him go, the remaining pair then glance to each other. The blond wilts with a sigh. “Well...I tried.”

Hinata gives him a sympathetic smile. “I know you mean well. Maybe he’ll change his mind on his own, but...it should be his choice.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

The rest of the day passes fairly normally, Sasuke mostly zoning out in his classes. He’s the sort that barely has to pay attention to pass. The conversation of that morning slips from his mind, forgotten as the rest of his day takes up his attention.

That is, until it’s slung back in his face.

“Sasuke! A moment, please.”

Looking up on his way out the door, Sasuke pauses at the sight of his school guidance counselor. Strange...what could she want?

Taking him into her tiny office, Shizune folds her hands atop her desk. “I see you’ve been applying to several colleges already this year!”

“Yeah, uh...trying to stay on top of it,” Sasuke replies, confusion in his tone. Why is she asking him this  _ now _ …?

“Well, I happened to notice that a rather...integral part of your apps has been empty.”

“...uh…?”

“The extracurricular activities…? While good grades are  _ very _ important,” she amends, seeing his expression, “They aren’t everything. Many students achieve top scores in their high school years. What then sets them apart is everything  _ else _ they do. Groups they join, clubs they participate in, community service...things of that nature.”

“I’m in the Honors Society, and I’ve done more than my required hours every year for community service -”

“Yes! Which is all wonderful, Sasuke - really. But it really would help round out your applications if you just...took on something to do after classes. There’s a chess club, the drama club, even a mechanical engineering -”

“Look, I...appreciate you checking on me,” Sasuke cuts in, surprising her. “But I have too much to do already. I’m busy, Miss -”

“I know, Sasuke. But I’m just trying to look out for you.” She gestures to him, brow wilted. “You’re set to be your year’s valedictorian. I just...want you to be as prepared for the next few years of your life as you can be. Please, just...consider a club. Most really aren’t that intrusive - an hour or two, most only a few days a week. I really feel it would make a world of difference.”

They sit in a silent standoff for a long moment before Sasuke sighs. His head bows. “...all right, I’ll...look into it.”

Shizune immediately perks up. “Perfect! Do let me know when you’ve chosen one - I’ll be excited to hear!”

“Yeah...sure you will be,” he mutters as he leaves the office behind.

What a crock. 

Skulking toward the door, he pauses as yet another person calls out to him. Oh, he swears if they’re gonna -

“You’re here awfully late.”

Turning, Sasuke spies none other than Hinata. “Yeah, well...got dragged into a guidance meeting.”

“Oh...I hope it wasn’t anything bad…?”

“Nah, just…” Shoulders shrug. “I’ve officially been  _ encouraged _ to join a club.”

“...oh! I...I see.” She blinks at him, looking unsure what to say. “Do you, um...have any idea what you’d like to join…?”

“Not really.” He gives her a glance. “...you’re in the theater group, right?”

“Mhm! I even managed to get elected as p-president!” Hinata chirps. “I’ve been in drama all four years, so...it was exciting. I’m really going to miss it after I graduate…”

“...not going to do it in college?”

“Oh, no…” Her shoulders droop just a hair. “I...I could never take a major like that. My father, he’d…”

Ah...he understands. “Gotcha. Not even as a side class sometime…?”

“...maybe. I...guess I’ll have to see how it goes.”

A silence falls.

“...look, is there, uh...anything really light to do in the theater club?”

She perks up. “Oh, well...sure! There’s always stuff to be done to help support the cast! You...don’t want to act?”

“Not really,” he replies dryly.

That earns a whisper of a laugh she tries to hide behind a hand. “That’s okay...we have a lot of behind the scenes people who apply j-just for that! I’m sure we could fit you in somewhere, if you’d like. It’s a lot of fun, and we always end up being a tight-knit group after so much work together! And when we finally put on the show, it’s so rewarding…!”

“Yeah…” Not convinced, Sasuke weighs his options. “How, uh...often do you meet?”

“Monday, Wednesday, and Friday - an hour each night.”

Huh, not too bad. “...all right, I’ll join.”

“R...really?”

“Yeah.” A bit of an unexpected entry, he’s sure...but hopefully this will get Shizune off his back.

“Well...great! I’ll, um...I’ll let the supervising teacher know! I’ll have to get you fully signed up before you can come, so...not tonight, but Wednesday?”

“Sure.”

“Okay!” Looking genuinely excited, Hinata flashes him another soft smile. “I’m sure you’ll have fun, Sasuke. It’s r-really a great club.”

He just gives a reflexive smile of his own, excusing himself to the parking lot to drive home.

He’s  _ so _ going to regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiiired lol
> 
> Some high school shenanigans with the gang - this time revolving around Sasuke (sort of?) joining the theater club! He's so excited!
> 
> ...ha.
> 
> As someone who was in drama club for two years (my first high school, sadly, didn't have it), I'm with Hinata on this one: it was SO much fun. I bet he'll come around to it!
> 
> ...eventually, lol
> 
> Buuut for now, I need some sleep! Thanks for reading~


End file.
